


Water Girl and Athlete

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCanary [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercanary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Kara is still rather new to Earth, but she has been completely confounded by the concept of 'sports' and the one tough forward of Alex's soccer team.





	Water Girl and Athlete

On her own planet, Kryptonians had never put much stock in sports or athletics. Kara’s people in Argo City were especially focused on being scholarly and academic. She remembered games being played as a youth, though. Her memory of the rules was a bit fuzzy now four and a half years later. Kara was really surprised by the adoration and near fanaticism surrounding American sports, especially in the Danvers household.

Alex was smart and strong. From Kara’s perspective at the least, her adoptive sister’s one and only true failure was in her ability as a sister. When Kara started school amongst the humans, Alex immediately left her to fend for herself.

American high schools on Earth were absolutely wild about their football and Kara did not understand it at all. The entire educational day was often completely put on pause to celebrate the team before they had even won a game. Kara would much have preferred to continue her studies instead of being surrounded by the noise, the smells and the sweaty warm teenage bodies. She found it to be overwhelming and unpleasant. This was when she had her very first panic attack.

Alex Danvers played soccer, a game that reminded Kara a bit of one Kryptonian game. To the girls on Alex’s team, the game was probably very fast, though everything on Earth seemed to be in slow motion. She found the game interesting and more entertaining than the others she had seen before. Kara was around for the practices and games so often though she wasn’t ‘able’ to play, that she quite often got put to work. She became the Midvale soccer team’s unofficial water girl.

“Hey there, Lil Danvers. Can I get a drink please?” asked Sara Lance, the short blonde forward. Long hair was plaited down her back and sweat beaded across her forehead as she came to a stop in front of Kara, panting from the exertion of the game.

“Oh, right. Yeah, of course.” Kara stumbled over herself to get one out of the case for Sara. “Go kick ass!”

“You know that I always do.” Sara said as though it were a given and drained the bottle in a handful of gulps, then tossed it back to Kara, her jersey drenched in sweat and cheeks shining. Sara’s smile was bright with real joy. She winked at Kara before jogging back. The sound of her thundering heartbeat echoed in Kara’s ears.

Kara paid closer attention to Sara in particular as the game progressed now. She was in Alex’s grade, with three years on Kara and four inches of height below her. From her two years as a water girl and a general assistant to the team, Kara knew her to be one of the most talented players, right up there with Alex. While Kara’s sister was smart and skillful, particularly in footwork (practicing against someone with superspeed can help); Sara Lance was fast and strong. Something deep down burned in her to drive her constantly. Ever faster and ever stronger. 

Kara noticed it particularly during practice when she would overhear the older girl muttering and cursing to herself during drills. No matter how far Sara’s already immense natural talent was taking her, it was never enough. Kara wished that she could be more of help somehow, but superpowers weren’t fair to the other players, and Kara couldn’t let Sara know that she was able to see and hear the minutiae of what happened all across the field.

Sara had the ball now in the last few moments of the game, and two defenders doing their utmost to flank her. Kara was certain, as she watched Sara push into her top possible speed, that if she listened hard enough, she would be able to hear Sara’s knees groan and protest. Kara had a lot of respect for that kind of ferocity, even if it were towards this game they played. That kind of true dedication was quite rare amongst the various kinds of people she had met. Through Sara and Alex, though, Kara had begun to find a kind of affection for the game itself.

Kara didn’t truly understand the point of the fame though. Any kind of sports on Krypton were meant as training exercises for battle amongst the warrior class, and not for fun. It was nice to see everyone try and fight through the game, even if Kara was a bit jealous that she never got to try. Playing with Alex just wasn’t the same.

She hauled the case of water over to the bench as the game was about to end. Kara also had a laundry bag of clean towels prepared for the team of gross, sweaty teenage girls. She felt her whole person tense up as Sara slid through the pair of defenders’ legs and passed the ball to Alex who dribbled several feet before taking a truly beautiful shot into the top left corner of the goal, barely tipping off the goalie’s fingers. Cheers rose up from the spectators and the Midvale Musketeers. Sara and Alex rushed to hug one another.

The team ran back to where Kara stood with Coach Henshaw, passing out water bottles to each team member who requested one. Sara broke from her hug with Alex and turned to charge Kara next. If it hadn’t been for the intense sun and Kryptonian constitution, Sara would have completely bowled her over. Instead, Kara caught the smelly girl easily, and still beautiful forward out of the air. She really wished she could still stifle her super sense for a moment. Sara did not smell nice _at all_.

“You did it! That pass was amazing, your slide, oh Rao!” Kara gushed, her and Sara still having not let one another go, though exhaustion from the non-stop running was beginning to set in. “Here, take some water and have a seat. You’ve pushed yourself a bit too hard this game. Arms up behind your head and deep breaths. Fill your lungs all of the ways up before exhaling completely.”

 

“Only you, little Danvers. Only you.” Sara grinned and pressed her lips to Kara’s, adrenaline still driving her high and far. Kara’s hands still had solid purchase on Sara’s hips and though her grip tightened somewhat, she didn’t push the smaller human away; then kissed back, still holding her up a few inches up off the ground.

“Oh, gross. Really, dude?! Yuck. I can’t. Nope.” the two blondes heard from the approaching Alex Danvers, grabbing her own water and a towel while sounding rather nauseous.


End file.
